Road Trip
by Whenntooda
Summary: When Jason Todd is stranded in SoCal with limited means to get home, he meets a beautiful hooker and decides to make the journey. But, as always, nothing can go right. What will happen to this attractive lady and reformed Robin?


Here's the sequel to my original Bat Family story, **Chauffeur**. This one might be longer, and I have an actual destination(literally) in mind this time, so let's have fun, shall we?

**JASON TODD: JENSEN ACKLES**

* * *

**Jason Todd woke up.**

He clutched his head, groaning. His entire body felt like it was on fire. And then he remembered what had occurred the night before, and felt worse.

The Waynes of Gotham had taken a vacation in beautiful Los Angeles, California. Jason, who had never gone on vacations with them before, had decided what the hell.

The night before, he had made some friends, and they had all gone bar hopping. And now he was in a hotel room he had never seen before, with no memory past 9:00.

"Ooooohhhhh..." he groaned, stumbling out of bed. Thankfully, there was no one else in it. And then he wondered what the hell he had done last night.

He rummaged in his jacket, which was on the floor. His cell phone was gone. So was the vial of instant sobriety Lucius Fox had come up with. And all of his money.

"Shit," he said out loud, his voice low and gravelly. He felt dehydrated. And then he realized that he had no money for the hotel room.

"Son of a bitch," he said, pulling his shirt on. "Damn... bastards..."

He looked out the window. He was in a part of L.A. he didn't recognize. Then he saw the sign in the distance.

_Welcome to San Diego!_

"Oh, hell," he muttered. "Oh, hell no. Please, no..."

He pulled his jacket on, dashing for the door. He made it down to the desk.

"Can I use the phone, please?" he asked, gesturing wildly. The girl at the desk looked at his flustered appearance, but granted him use of the phone.

"I'd like to remind you that it is $25 a night," she said as he punched in a number. He gaped at her, but then recovered.

_"Wayne Manor," _came Alfred Pennyworth's crisp, clear voice.

"Alfred!" Jason said. "Hey, listen, I'm in San Diego, and I need some money sent to me, so..."

_"Didn't you hear the news, sir?" _Alfred asked. _"I thought you were with Master Bruce and the others. The Justice League called in an emergency. They and the Teen Titans needed immediate Bat Family back-up. They should be... in south Africa by now."_

"Say what?!" Jason yelled, causing some of the other guests to jump, those getting coffee. "Sorry, what?"

_"I do recall Master Bruce saying something about having lost you last night, sir, but he wasn't too worried. Besides, I believe your extra superhero activities were being prohibited."_

"No one tells me what to do," Jason growled. And then he hung his head. "But yeah, I kinda am on probation. Okay, so I'm stuck in Sothern California with no money, no support..."

_"If you'd like, I shall send you money sir, to purchase an airline ticket..."_

"No," Jason said immediately. "I hate planes. Can't stand them. I'll rent a car."

_"Are you sure, sir?" _Alfred asked, although he wasn't really concerned. _"You wish to travel across the country in an automobile?"_

"That's right," Jason said. "Wire me, like... three million bucks."

_"Very well, Master Jason," _Alfred said. _"Head to your nearest bank, and enter code THOMAS."_

"Very original," Jason scoffed. "Thanks, Al."

He hung up, and headed for his room.

"No way I'm paying 25 bucks for a night here," he muttered as he shut the door, heading for the window. He forced it open, and climbed out.

As he ran across the rooftops, he flipped off the hotel.

* * *

**Money in his hand, or rather pocket, since $3 million is a lot to hold, Jason decided to buy a KIA Soul.**

Jason, on principle, hated modern cars, but since this one was the cheapest on the site, and it looked decent, he decided to get it.

After buying a lot of Gatorade to quench his thirst and clear his head, he decided to get rolling. But before he could get going, he needed to make one quick stop.

At the hotel he and the others had been, Jason made sure that they had checked out.

"Yes sir, and they paid the tab you had run up at the bar," the hostess informed him.

"Bar? Oh, yeah, great." He left the building, thinking that his life could be completely altered by what had transpired the night before.

As he headed outside, he noticed that someone was sitting in the passenger side of his new car.

His sense went instantly into crime-fighter mode, looking around for any signs of a trap. Seeing none, he took another look at the person in the car.

It was a woman, and a very attractive one at that. She was just sitting there, as if she was waiting for something. She had long, curly brown hair that fell down her back, with streaks of blonde that looked natural. Her T-shirt strained a little at her ample chest, and she was nicely tanned.

Jason gaped, but then walked over to the car.

"Excuse me," he said, opening the door. "I think you're in the wrong car."

She looked around, and then shook her head.

"I just need a ride," she said, shrugging. Jason also noticed her legs, which were very long and toned.

"Well, where I'm going, you clearly need a ride more desperately than you realize," he said. "I'm heading for the East Coast." She smiled.

"Great!" she said cheerfully. "So am I. What a coincidence. So you want to give me a ride, or what?"

"Okay, how did you get in here?" Jason asked, looking at the lock. It didn't look jimmied.

"It was unlocked," she answered. "So I just figured..."

"You'd get in the car," Jason finished. "I could be a creeper."

"That's okay," she said. "I've got Mace."

He almost grinned, knowing that if he did want to attempt anything, Mace wouldn't do much good. She was lucky he was a decent human being... mostly.

"Okay, what the hell," he said, going over to the driver's seat. "What's your name?"

"Jessica," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Jason," he replied, gunning the vehicle onto the road. "Jason Todd."

* * *

Let the madness commence! I may change the rating to M for future chapters and language. Oh, and Dick will be making a major appearance in this.


End file.
